


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

by Luka



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka/pseuds/Luka
Summary: Four linked drabbles, looking at Abby through Claudia's eyes.





	Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

"Why do you lead them on?" Claudia knows she shouldn't be starting this discussion, not here, not now, but it's like picking at a scab.

"What do you mean?" Abby rolls onto her side, immediately putting distance between them. Her pale, flawless skin looks like silk in the muted light.

Claudia reaches out to stroke the endearingly punky hair, but Abby pulls back. Claudia has noticed often how superficial and brief her smile can be. Now she's not even frowning – it's as if she's shut her emotions down.

Claudia pastes on a too-bright smile, fussing with the duvet. "Nothing… Come here…"

~*~*~*

Sometimes Claudia feels sorry for Connor. Other times she wants to shake him. She knows he means well, and that he wants to be one of the gang. But he doesn't help himself, with his eccentric clothes and lank hair.

The boy clearly adores Abby, following her everywhere with unwavering puppy-dog loyalty. Claudia remembers a gauche young man at university doing the same with her; she politely but firmly nipped that in the bud.

Claudia longs to tell Connor that pawing Abby and standing in her personal space is faintly icky. But it's not her call. Abby has to act. 

~*~*~*

Claudia finds Stephen disconcerting. She's sure he secretly fancies Cutter. And she wishes he'd say more, instead of viewing proceedings from a distance, arms folded and half-smile playing around his lips.

Abby seems intrigued by him, though, clearly attracted by the strange mix of pretty-boy features and action man body. They seem to get on, in that Stephen gets close to anyone, discussing dinosaurs and what size dose will take down a creature.

Claudia sees Abby go to the hospital in her girl clothes, perfume trailing in her wake. But it's Claudia's bed she returns to, seemingly cutting Stephen adrift.

~*~*~*

When Claudia stops to think about it, she actually knows very little about Abby. She's seen her file, of course, but that's remarkably uninformative. Abigail Sarah Maitland, aged 24, one brother, dropped out of university to become a zookeeper. Abby dismisses her past with a shrug and the flip observation that her life so far has been boring.

Claudia's own life is an open book – good school to redbrick university to the Home Office. To make it complete, she wants Abby. And she wants Abby to be happy. Somehow, though, despite Abby's too-quick reassurances, she knows that will never happen.


End file.
